


Overwhelming Affection

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misha Collins/Reader fluff, Misha fluff, Misha/Reader - Freeform, Misha/Reader fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: This was based on a dream I had. When I wrote this, I had never been to a convention so I apologize since this isn't really how most conventions work. Enjoy!





	Overwhelming Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream I had. When I wrote this, I had never been to a convention so I apologize since this isn't really how most conventions work. Enjoy!

You opened the door to the convention center and stepped inside. It was beyond crowded, but for some reason, that’s what excited you. A room full of people who loved Supernatural too. You could meet so many new friends. But, you were only focused on the Misha panel you were headed to, and the Misha photo op your best friend had bought for you. 

You kindly pushed your way through the people and walked into the large room that held all of the panels. You had a gold pass you had gotten for your birthday which granted you front row seats. You made your way to your seat and as soon as you found it, you smiled widely. It was directly in front of the stage with a perfect view of the actor who would be standing up there.

You sat down and looked up as you waited patiently for Misha to appear from behind the curtains.

-

As soon as the panel was over, you rushed over to the photo op room and got in line. There was a tolerably long line, considering the panel had ended only minutes prior, but it was okay because you would get to meet your favorite actor and your celebrity crush.

You hadn’t noticed before, but you were shaking and sweating as you tried not to cry. You probably looked terrified but you weren’t worried about it because there were probably a lot of other people who were acting the same way. You took a deep shaky breath as the line moved forward and you got closer and closer to Misha Collins.

It had been a few minutes and your heartbeat quickened as you saw Misha with the other fans. You started to breathe heavily and you looked down, endeavoring to calm yourself down.

The girl in front of you turned around with a concerned look on her face and you looked up, a terrified facial expression plastered across your face.

“Are you okay?” She asked and you sighed heavily.

“I-I’m o-okay.” You stuttered as you looked away, embarrassed about your relapse.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve met him before. He’s super sweet.” She patted your shoulder in a comforting matter and you smiled, actually feeling a lot better.

“Thank you." 

You watched as she walked up to Misha and did a silly pose for her picture. When she passed by you, she wished you luck, and you made your way up to Misha.

You kept your eyes on the floor as you walked, but as soon as his shoes came into your vision, you looked up. You attempted to smile but it looked way too forced.

He rushed over to you and rested his hand on your shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?” He asked and you looked up. 

You couldn’t hold it in anymore, and you burst into tears. He quickly wrapped his arms around you and hushed you as he rubbed your back.

“Shhh. It’s okay. I won’t bite.” He chuckled causing you to giggle quietly. You sniffled and pulled away.

“Sorry.” You looked down, regretting everything but he grabbed your hands and smiled. You looked up and smiled a watery smile.

“You don’t need to apologize. What’s your name?” He stroked the back of your hand with his thumb as he spoke and you blushed.

“Y-Y/N.” You replied, your breath hitched as he stood close to you.

He smiled and took your hand in his. “That’s a pretty name." 

"Thank you.” You sniffled again and shook your head at yourself.

“You’re welcome.” He turned towards the camera and you held his hands for the picture, the same way he had taken yours. Right before the camera flashed, Misha leaned down and kissed your cheek. You smiled and he kept his lips on your cheekbone as the camera flashed. That would be one for the books.

You thanked him and walked away with a goofy grin plastered across your face.

-

You opened the door to your hotel room and threw your bags on the floor. You sighed, exhausted from the long day. All you wanted to do was sit down and watch Supernatural edits. And that’s exactly what you did. That is until your phone started to ring. You reached over and looked at the caller id. It was a strange number you didn’t recognize but you answered answer because why not?

“Hiya!” You said cheerily, but your heart almost stopped when you heard the person on the other end.

“Hey!” Misha said and you could tell he was smiling.

“Misha?!” You shouted, not understanding why he was calling you.

“Yeah.”

“How did you get my number?!” You were practically yelling as Misha laughed on the other side.

“Your friend gave me your number.”

“Y/F/N?! I didn’t even know he/she was here.” You said, quieter than before.

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with West, Maison, and me.” He said and your heart leaped out of your chest.

“Hell yeah!” You yelled as you jumped up. “Pick me up right now!”

Misha was laughing hysterically on the other end and you pouted. “Alright. Where are you?”

You told him your hotel’s name and your room number and waited for him to pick you up. He picked you up in about ten minutes and you headed to his house.

-

You played with West and Maison for hours until you all finally became tired. You ordered two pizzas and pigged out until you figured it was time to go home.

“Well, I should get back to my hotel room. Gotta get up for your panel tomorrow morning.” You smiled as you stood up from Misha’s couch.

He nodded and stood with you, a smile on his face as well. “Yeah…”

“I had so much fun with the munchkins. Oh and you too.” You teased and he stuck his tongue out at you. You giggled and repeated the gesture.

“I had fun too. Can we hang out again some other time? Maybe just you and me?” He asked, his puppy dog eyes getting the best of you.

He was asking you out on a date and you weren’t even fazed. What the hell was wrong with you? “Sure!” You leaned up and kissed his cheek, but he wasn’t satisfied with just that. He grabbed your waist and smashed his lips onto yours. He wasn’t very subtle about it but you didn’t care. You would kiss him in any circumstance.

Once he pulled away you were both out of breath. You smiled and grabbed your bag. “See you tomorrow.” You winked and walked out the door, leaving him flustered but happy. He plopped down on the couch and relived the kiss again. You were everything he wanted and more. He just had to get you to feel the same way. Which wasn’t going to be difficult considering your actions. He just needed to be patient and wait for your love to overwhelm him.


End file.
